


Through the Tulips

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Through the Tulips

The tulips had been Astoria's idea. A souvenir from their trip to Amsterdam the year Scorpius was born. 

Never one easily satisfied, she'd chosen ten different varieties, a hundred bulbs apiece.

The tulips became the highlight of their garden. Astoria would sit outside admiring them, rain or shine. Draco's parents made a point of visiting when they were in bloom, his mother always choosing a monstrous bouquet to take home with her. 

For their twenty-fifth anniversary, Draco doubled the size of the garden. He'd never forget the look of joy on Astoria's face when she saw them. 

Or his reward.


End file.
